Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to user validation and software security and, more particularly, to techniques for verifying an application to authorize content repository access using secure sockets layer (SSL) certificates.
Description of the Related Art
In business to business (B2B) environments, transactions involve the exchange of services, information and/or products between a source application and a target application. For example, a publisher might have its authors create literary works using ADOBE® ACROBAT and store the works in a content repository. ACROBAT uses the content repository for storage. In another example, software developers may wish to access a content repository in order to store and access shared software libraries or other software content. The source application can gain access to server content repository using a user identifier and password.
A user device that is running the application may be compromised by a malicious virus or user, putting the password at risk. Network paths providing communications between the application and the content repository are subject to “eavesdropping” technologies, putting the password at risk. Any of these scenarios that put the password at risk create the potential for unauthorized access to the content repository.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for verifying an application to authorize content repository access using SSL certificates.